


Aku Cinta Kamu

by anclrewminyard



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclrewminyard/pseuds/anclrewminyard
Summary: My take on what might happen in s3e19 - Aku Cinta KamuWritten before the episode aired





	Aku Cinta Kamu

“I need you to erase all my memories of Alec” 

“Are you sure, my friend? This young man means a lot to you.” 

“I love him, James.”

“And he loves you too.” Brother Zachariah said, smiling a little.

“He loved me. He made himself clear.” Magnus whispered sadly.

“Magnus, I know you, and you know this man more than anyone in the world. Are you sure he could do something like that to you, without having any valuable reasons except to break your heart?” Zachariah asked, leaning his head on the side a little. 

Magnus sighed before thinking. Alexander was the most amazing person Magnus ever laid eyes on, he was kind and funny, but also serious when the moment was important, he was also one of the selfless soul Magnus ever saw. His boyfriend wasn’t the same man that broke up with him in Maryse’s shop. Maybe he had been possessed by a demon but Magnus couldn’t make himself believe that, his heart had been broken so many times before that he got use to it by now.

“I don’t know, Jem, I don’t.” 

“Think, Magnus. Just think.”

Magnus sighed and turned around, facing the water, the cold wind caressing his cheek, his magic took control of that and warmed him up… His magic… Of course! Magnus quickly turned around to look at Brother Zachariah who just watched him silently before nodding, as if the two of them finally understand what the real situation was. 

“I need to….”

Magnus stopped himself when his phone buzzed into his pocket, he took it out and raised his eyebrows when he saw a text from Isabelle appearing on his screen.

\- From : Isabelle xx

Magnus, I know I shouldn’t be the one saying that to you, but Alec can’t tell you so I’ll do it for him. He told me about a deal he made with Asmodeus, to get your magic back he had to broke your heart, and considering that since last night, he closed himself off like before he met you and he’s still on his office, I guess he did his part of the deal. He loves you, Magnus, he will always love you. So please, come to the Institute and knock some senses into him. Xox

***

With this last confirmation, Magnus turned to Brother Zachariah who was smiling at him, thanked him and opened a portal to the Institute. He jumped out of it and started to walk into the building, looking for his boy… ex-boyfriend – hopefully not for a long time – before running into Isabelle.

“Magnus! You came!” She exclaimed, grinning.

“Of course, now where is your brother, I need to have a talk with him.” Magnus said seriously.

“In his office.” She answered and Magnus went straight away to Alec’s office.

He sighed before entering without even knocking and saw Alec jumping by surprises before his eyes widened.

“Magnus, I- what are you doing here?” He asked, shyly. 

Magnus took few steps and grabbed Alec’s lapel before making him stand up from his chair and looking at him in the eyes.

“How dare you make a deal with my father without telling me?! You broke my heart, no actually, you smashed it into pieces! Making me think you never really loved me, you made me doubt the feelings of the person I love the most in Earth!”

“I had to, okay?! It was the only way!” Alec exclaimed back. 

“Why did you do that?” Magnus said, tightening his grip on Alec’s jacket.

“You weren’t happy! Without your magic, I- I’m not enough! I’m not enough for anything! You were dying in the inside because of me, because I didn’t stop you the first time you went to Edom! I was killing you slowly, you lost everything because of me! You lost your magic because a part of myself was at Lilith’s grip. You lost your job because I lied to you about the Soul Sword a month ago! You lost your home because you needed to ask Lorenzo to help and then you lost your magic again because I asked you to! I was destroying you, Magnus, so if breaking my heart was enough to make you smile again, then I’ll do it willingly over and over again. I love you and I’ll always love you, but I can’t keep making you suffer.” Alec finished before breaking down, his shoulder shivering because of his sobs.

Magnus’ eyes widened and he breathed in before resting his hand on Alec’s cheek and caressing his cheekbone. Alec looked up, eyes still full of tears.

“You're enough, Alexander and I love you.” Magnus said simply in a soft voice before shaking his head. 

One tear drop on Alec’s cheek and Magnus wiped it quickly before letting go of Alec’s jacket and stepping closer to the man in front of him, resting their foreheads together.

“What you did what extremely stupid….”

Alec snorted at that and shook silently his head.

“But also very selfless. You didn’t think you breaking up with me would hurt me as much as me losing my magic. I need both to be complete, magic is a part of my soul, that’s true, and now I have it and nobody is going to take it away again. But you are my heart, Alexander. You said to me you couldn’t live without me, and I can’t live without you either. Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.” Magnus finished with a whisper.

“Marry me.” 

Magnus froze, making sure he heard right and looked into Alec’s waiting hazel eyes.

“What did you say?”

“I- uh, remember the dinner I prepared? I wanted to propose to you that night...” Alec said shyly.

Magnus looked down at his bare ring finger and smiled before looking up to look at the love of his life right in front of him.

“Ask me.” 

Alec raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth before closing it again and trying to find something into his desk, Magnus just watched him with a little chuckle, before one tear tried to drop on his cheek. Alec saw it first and kissed Magnus’ cheek before taking a deep breath and getting down on one knee. 

“Magnus Bane. My first and only love...” Alec started, grinning, while Magnus put one hand on his mouth to stop a sob.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed to have and breaking up with you was the worst thing I ever had to do and I’m sorry, for making you suffer. But I’ll learn, I’ll be the best boyfriend, fiancé and husband you could ask for. I love you now and I will love you forever. It might be cheesy to say that but you’re the love of my life, and I love you, so much, more than anyone in the world and I can’t lose you. So, Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

Magnus grinned so hard before nodding and saying “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” Alec stood up and took off the Lightwood ring from the little box before putting it on Magnus’ finger and linking their hands together. Magnus let go of a long sigh and hugged Alec, finally feeling at home in the warm arms of his boy….no fiancé who kept kissing his hair softly while whispering multiples “I love you”.

“Aku cinta kamu, Magnus.” Alec whispered softly with his New-Yorker accent, melting Magnus’ heart.

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus whispered, tightening his grip on Alec’s waist, silently rubbing the new ring on his finger with his other thumb.


End file.
